Remembering Aichi
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Ever since Kai Toshiki talked to Emi that day in Card Capital, she can't stop thinking about his words. Curious what they mean, she goes to find Kai and ask him. She didn't think she had to fight him for the answer. Set after 168 so Legion Mate Hen spoilers are in this. Sequel to Thanks to Vanguard. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

**Author Notes: **Legion Mate Hen spoilers. Set after 168. Oneshot.

**Pairing: **There are hints of Kaichi/Kaiai and Gaiai at the end but only if you want to see it like that.

This is a sequel to my Thanks to Vanguard story.

**Remembering Aichi**

Sendou Emi frowned as she stared down at the homework she was doing in her room. She had just gotten home and after changing out of her uniform went to work on it. She had planned on finishing her homework first then going to Card Capital for a few hours. Unfortunately, she hadn't even finished one problem yet. The young girl wondered why she couldn't concentrate. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at her pink deck case that lay not too far away on the desk she was working at.

"_Where's your brother today?"_

She shook her head trying to banish those words from her mind and looked back down at her homework. Determined to finish it, she concentrated on the first question. The first question read: _Do you know Sendou Aichi?_

The young girl blinked a few times raising her hands to scrub at her eyes. There was no way the first question said that. She let her hands fall and looked back down at her homework. The first question now read: _Where's your brother today? _She moaned laying her head back on the chair she was sitting on. Ever since she had met up with Kai Toshiki that day, his words kept on going through her mind unable to forget about them.

Emi sighed deciding to give up on homework for now. She pushed her chair back and stood up. After grabbing her deck case and putting it in her pocket, she walked out of her room and closed the door. Making her way downstairs, she noticed her mother sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Emi? You are done with homework already?" Sendou Shizuka asked getting up. She walked over and watched as Emi took off her slippers and put on her shoes in the entranceway.

Emi stood up and walked over to the front door pausing with her hand on the door knob. She looked back at her mother. "Sorry Mom. I haven't finished my homework yet. I promise I'll finish it as soon as I get back. I'll be back later!" She said opening the door and walking out.

Shizuka smiled as Emi closed the door behind her. "Have a good time! Be careful." She walked back over to the couch giggling softly. "Sometimes she is as bad as her brother," She murmured. The woman frowned confused as she realized what she just said. "Wait, brother?"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Emi frowned as she made her way down the street towards Card Capital. She didn't know why this bothered her so much. She should've stopped thinking about it after she asked her mother about a Sendou Aichi a few days ago. Her mother had replied that she didn't know anybody with that name. Maybe this Sendou Aichi person wasn't related to them and only had the same last name as them. But she couldn't stop thinking about Kai Toshiki. Why did he know this Sendou Aichi person and why did he ask her where that person was?

A few minutes later, she arrived at Card Capital. She hoped Kai Toshiki was there. The door slid open and she walked inside. "Good afternoon," She called out as the door slid closed behind her.

Tokura Misaki who was sitting behind the front counter looked up from the book she was reading. "Welcome Emi-chan." She was dressed in her Miyaji High School uniform except the jacket. She had the jacket off and her normal red apron on.

A black cat that had certain parts of its body colored white meowed to Emi from where it was laying on the front counter.

The Manager of the shop Nitta Shin turned around from where he was hanging up a poster on a wall near the front counter. "Welcome," He smiled warmly at her. The poster promptly fell to the ground making Shin groan out loud. "Misaki, please help me!" He begged his niece.

"You can hang up a poster by yourself, Shin-san," Misaki said going back to reading her book.

"No way! Please help me! Call me Manager, Misaki," Shin pleaded.

After petting Sub-Manager on the head once, Emi looked around the store. Her face fell as she noticed Kai wasn't in the shop currently. She looked around once more surprised that she was the only customer in the shop at the moment. She walked over to Shin and held up the poster.

"I'm sorry for making you do this. Thank you very much!" Shin cried attaching the poster to the wall so that it was now hanging on the wall without Emi's help.

Emi let go and smiled at Shin. "You're welcome." She looked at the poster on the wall. "Shop tournament?" She murmured reading the words on it out loud.

Shin who was now washing the Standing Fight Tables with a cloth and bucket of water looked over at her. "That's right! The shop tournament is next Sunday! Of course you are going to enter right, Emi-san?"

"Yes!"

"I see. Do your best and have fun!"

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Emi smiled at him. She looked over at Misaki. "What about you Misaki-san?"

Misaki looked up from her book. "Sorry. What is it?"

"Are you going to enter the shop tournament next Sunday?"

Misaki looked back down at her book. "I can't. I've got plans that day."

Emi's face fell. "Aww, too bad!"

"So are you waiting for somebody, Emi-san?" Shin asked washing the other Standing Fight Table now.

Emi looked back at Shin. "Yes! Kai Toshiki-san hasn't come by yet, has he?"

Misaki stiffened unnoticed as she heard Kai's name. Why was Emi asking for Kai? "No. He hasn't arrived yet," She said closing her book, setting it aside and paying attention to the conversation.

Emi looked down disappointed. "I see."

"Why are asking about Kai-kun, Emi-san? Do you want to Cardfight him?" Shin asked.

"Um no…Well, maybe if it'll help. I need to ask him something," Emi said determined.

Shin brought a hand up to his chin thinking. "Is it about Sendou Aichi?"

Misaki's eyes widened at Aichi's name. Did Shin remember?

Emi nodded to Shin. "Yes! That's right! Kai-san asked me where my brother was a few days ago. He also asked Mai-chan if she knew Sendou Aichi. So I want to know what he's talking about."

Shin rubbed his chin with the hand that was holding his chin. "I see…Wait, brother?"

"Yes! Kai-san said this Sendou Aichi person is my brother. But I don't have a brother!"

"I see. Kai-kun asked me about Sendou Aichi as well. When I asked him if Sendou Aichi has ever been to this shop before, he repeated my question and said as if he was just another customer. He almost looked angry and confused. Very confusing. Yet at the same time…"Shin trailed off.

"What is it?" Emi asked.

"I know Kai-kun. He wouldn't joke or lie about something like this. Which is why I'm confused why Kai-kun acted like that. Misaki, do you know why Kai-kun acted like that?" Shin said looking over at his niece.

"I don't know," Misaki lied. She couldn't tell them that they had forgotten about Aichi and that they knew who Aichi was. She shook her head thinking of Kai. The high school girl knew that Kai wanted to find Aichi but wasn't bringing Emi and Shin into it a little overboard?

"I see. Even Misaki doesn't know, huh," Shin said bringing the bucket of water and cloth with him as he started washing the other tables in the shop.

Emi sat down in a chair at a table near the front of the shop waiting for Kai to show up. She took out her deck case and placed it on the table. She took out her deck and started looking through the cards. Sometime later, she looked up to see Shin was no longer in the shop and a half hour had gone by according to the clock on the wall. The door slid open and Emi looked over to it hopefully. Unfortunately, instead of Kai entering a red haired boy walked in. The young girl watched as the new customer talked with Misaki for a bit. She noticed that he had the same uniform as Misaki and wondered if they were classmates.

The red haired boy noticed her and walked over to her table. "Yo! How are you doing?" He greeted with a cheerful grin on his face.

Emi blinked. "Good afternoon. I'm fine. How are you?" She said politely.

The boy grinned at her. "Glad to hear that! I'm fine as well."

Emi nodded wondering why this stranger was talking to her casually as if he knew her. "Um…?"

The red haired boy put down his school bag on top of the table then looked at her. "What is it?"

"Do I know you?" She watched as the boy started stammering and wondered if he was alright. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! You really don't remember me?"

Emi shook her head. "No. I don't know you. I'm sorry."

Misaki sighed and got up from her seat. Emi watched with wide eyes as Misaki made her way over to their table and hit the red haired boy on top of the head with a fist.

"Ouch! What did you do that for Boss Lady-I mean Misaki-senpai?!" The red haired boy exclaimed massaging the spot that hurt with both hands.

"Of course she doesn't remember you. You've never met each other before," Misaki said eyes narrowing into a glare at the boy.

"What do you mean? Of course we-"He stopped talking as Misaki shot him a look that was a mix of a glare and a knowing look. The boy's eyes widened and nodded to her. He looked back at Emi rubbing his neck embarrassed with one hand. "Sorry about that. I thought you looked like somebody I know."

Emi smiled at that. "It is okay! My name is Sendou Emi."

The boy nodded. "I know." At Emi's confused look he quickly said, "I mean it is nice to meet you. My name is Ishida Naoki. I go to the same school as Boss Lady-I mean Misaki-senpai." He winced as Misaki glared at him again for calling her that.

The young girl giggled softly. It seemed like Misaki had a good relationship with this boy. "Yes! It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Ishida-senpai!" She chirped back.

Naoki rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed with one hand. "It feels weird to be called 'senpai'. A little embarrassing as well."

"Senpai, is there something wrong?"

Naoki shook his head. "N-No, there's nothing wrong. Sorry for the worry!" He grinned at the young girl in front of him. "What are you doing here? Waiting for somebody?"

Emi nodded. "That's right! I'm waiting for Kai-san."

Naoki raised an eyebrow confused. "Kai? Why him?"

Before Emi could open her mouth and explain, Misaki grabbed Naoki's ear and dragged him over to the front counter telling him in a hushed voice what was going on. Naoki pouted and rubbed his ear once it was let go nodding to Misaki. Emi tilted her head confused what was going on as she couldn't hear what was being said.

Misaki walked back over smiling a small smile at Emi. "Sorry about that. That was…important school stuff," She lied.

Emi smiled having no idea that she was being lied to. "It is okay! What kind of school stuff? Can I ask?"

Naoki walked back over hearing Emi's question. He flinched and gulped loudly. "O-Oh, just next year's school festival stuff," He lied nervously.

Emi nodded having no idea that she was being lied to once more. "I see." There was silence for a few minutes as nobody knew what to say. The young girl looked at the door wishing Kai would show up. She looked back at Naoki and Misaki. "Do you know if Kai-san is coming here today or not?"

Naoki flinched once more glancing at Misaki for the answer. Misaki shrugged as an answer. Naoki looked back at Emi. "Sorry, we don't know. Maybe he'll come soon."

The young girl looked down disappointed. "I see."

Misaki gave a look to Naoki telling him to do something.

Naoki gave a helpless look back unable to think of anything. He glanced around trying to find something that will cheer up Emi. His eyes looked at Emi's deck on the table. "Aha!" He exclaimed loudly making both girls wince at the noise.

"Do I have to hit you again? Stop being so loud, Naoki," Misaki glared at the boy again.

"I'm sorry Boss Lady-I mean Misaki-senpai," Naoki said frightened by Misaki. He looked back at Emi. "Why don't we Cardfight? That will help pass time and I can check how your deck is now."

"Check how my deck is now?" Emi asked confused.

Naoki's eyes widened at his slipup. "I-I meant, I can check out your deck. So, what do you say?"

Emi nodded a cheerful smile on her face. "Okay! I won't lose, Ishida-senpai!" She grabbed her deck and placed her Grade 0 card face down on the Vanguard circle.

The red head grinned back at her. "I won't lose either!" He sat down in the seat across from Emi and took out his deck case. After taking out his deck and placing his Grade 0 unit face down on the Vanguard circle, he started shuffling his deck noticing that Emi was doing the same.

They placed their decks in their respective places and drew five cards.

"How is your hand?" Naoki asked.

"My hand is fine! Ishida-senpai's?"

"Yeah. My hand is fine as well!" Naoki said. He and Emi then played Rock Paper Scissors to determine who goes first. The red head groaned in despair as Emi's paper covered his rock.

"I get to go first!" Emi cheered. She giggled as Naoki pouted.

Both players imagined Cray, held their hand in one hand as the other hand went to the face down card on the card mat Misaki had taken out earlier. "Stand up, Vanguard!" They called in unison flipping their starting Vanguard face up.

ZZZ

"I attack with PR ISM-Image, Rosa! Her skill activates giving her +3000 power," Emi called out switching the card to its rest position. The Grade 2 unit on Cray originally with 8000 power now had 11000 power.

Naoki looked despairingly at his pitiful hand. He had only two cards in his current hand. With no Intercept units on the field, he didn't have enough defenses to block all of Emi's attacks. To make it worse, his current damage was 5. "No guard," He groaned moving his right hand to his deck. The red head would have to hope on a Heal Trigger to save himself. "Damage Trigger Check!" He flipped over the top card of his deck revealing Wandering Brawler, Taelin; a Grade 1 and more importantly no Heal Trigger. The red head groaned once more bowing his head over the table. "I lost. Damn it."

Emi smiled. "I did it!"

Misaki smiled at the young girl. "Congratulations."

Emi nodded. "Thank you very much!" She looked at Naoki to see him in the same position. "Um, Senpai?"

Naoki raised his head and looked at Emi confused.

"Um, I had a lot of fun! Thank you very much, Senpai!" Emi smiled at him getting up from her seat and bowing to him.

"O-Of course! It was my pleasure. I had a lot of fun as well," Naoki grinned back at her.

Emi straightened from her bow and opened her mouth about to say something. She got distracted when the door slid open and Kai Toshiki, Miwa Taishi and Katsuragi Kamui walked in together. They were all wearing their school uniforms and were holding their school bag in one hand. She closed her mouth taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

Misaki turned to the group who entered. "Welcome."

"Oh, what is everybody up to over here? Did Ishida and Emi-chan just have a fight? Who won?" Miwa said excited with his normal grin on his face coming over to the group by the table.

"Emi-chan just won. The fight ended not too long ago," Misaki replied.

"Eh? We just missed the ending of it? That sucks! Right, Kai?" Miwa complained turning to the brunet beside him.

"…Why are you asking me?" Kai frowned at his friend.

"I can't believe I missed Emi-san's fight! Emi-san, c-c-c-congratulations on your win!" Kamui who had walked over with the two high school boys stuttered with a red blush on his face.

Emi nodded confused. "Thank you. Do I know you?"

Kamui's eyes widened tears starting to come out dramatically. "Emi-san forgot about me! Well of course she did!" He lowered himself down onto his knees looking miserable.

Emi tilted her head confused on why this spiky haired boy looked miserable.

"Don't worry Emi-chan. This happens a lot. He'll recover quickly," Miwa hastened to assure the young girl. "…Hopefully," He muttered under his breath.

Emi nodded confused why this person seemed to know her as well. She had never met the spiky haired boy or the blond before.

"Guys, can't you see you are causing trouble for her? She doesn't remember you guys yet," Naoki said emphasizing the last statement making Kamui recover and stand up and making Kamui and Miwa nod with wide eyes. He looked at Kai who had his eyes closed and his usual mask up. "Kai."

Kai opened his eyes at the sound of his name and looked at Naoki. "…What is it?"

"My kouhai wanted to talk to you about something. Something important," Naoki said standing up from his seat.

"Kouhai?" Miwa and Kamui asked in unison confused.

"Emi-chan of course," Misaki said rolling her eyes at the two of them.

Miwa and Kamui formed an o with their mouths. "What do you mean important?" Miwa asked.

Naoki looked over at Emi silently asking if she was going to bring it up or if he should.

Emi sent a grateful look at Naoki and nodded determinedly. She looked over at Kai noticing that they were all waiting for her to speak. She took another deep breath and let it out telling herself that she couldn't get nervous now. "Kai-san. I want to ask you about what happened a few days ago."

"…A few days ago?" Kai said. His eyes widened a little as he remembered. "Aichi."

Misaki, Miwa, Naoki and Kamui's eyes widened at Aichi's name.

"Yes. You mentioned that name a few days ago as well. Who is Sendou Aichi? Why did you say he was my brother?" Emi said frowning.

Kamui opened his mouth to respond but Miwa poking him in his side made him close his mouth and glare up at the blond. Miwa gestured silently that they should leave the talking to Kai and Emi making the middle school boy nod reluctantly. Misaki and Naoki just watched the two who were talking to each other out loud.

Kai closed his eyes thinking about what answer to give. He opened his eyes a few moments later and suddenly smirked confusing everyone else present. "You want to know?"

Emi nodded.

Kai took out his deck case still smirking. "Fight me and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Now just hold on a second, Kai!" Surprisingly, it wasn't Kamui who responded. It was Miwa. He looked at his friend frowning. "Don't be hasty. Why don't you just tell her straight out?"

Kai frowned. "I already tried that and it didn't work. This method worked for you guys. I'm sure it will work for her as well." His smirk went back onto his face after saying the last statement.

"But…!"

"I'll do it!" Emi's determined voice surprised everyone else present looking at the young girl. She gathered her cards together, grabbed her deck and held it in one hand. "Let's fight, Kai-san! Please!" She bowed respectfully.

Kai nodded a pleased smirk on his face. They walked over to a Standing Fight Table. Misaki took out a card mat so they could use it, placed it on the table and adjusted the bottom part of the table to Emi's height so she could stand on it.

Emi smiled gratefully at Misaki and stepped up onto it. Misaki and the others stood off to the side watching the fight, Miwa and Kamui watching with worried looks on their faces. Emi and Kai placed their starting Vanguard face down on the Vanguard circle then started shuffling their decks. After they set down their decks in their respective places, they played Rock Paper Scissors to determine who went first. Emi frowned as Kai's rock crushed her scissors.

Emi and Kai drew five cards from their deck.

"How is your hand?" Kai asked.

"I'm fine. How about you, Kai-san?" Emi replied.

"I'm fine as well. Picture it!" Kai said making them imagine Cray. "You ready?"

Emi nodded a determined look coming onto her face. "I'm ready!"

Both players held their hand in one hand as the other hand went to their face down card. "Stand up-"

"The," Kai said.

"Vanguard," They said in unison flipping their cards face up.

"Advance Guard Seeker, File!" Kai said the Royal Paladin manifesting on Cray's land.

"PR ISM-Smile, Coro!" Emi said the Bermuda Triangle unit manifesting on Cray in the water across the Royal Paladin unit. "Eh? Royal Paladin?" She said looking down at the card on Kai's Vanguard circle.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"No, nothing. It's just I have this feeling that I've never seen you play with that clan before. I don't know why since I've never seen you fight before," Emi said shaking her head while smiling at the brunet.

"Is that so? Then that is good."

"What do you mean?"

Kai ignored Emi's question and placed his free hand on top of his deck. "Draw," He said drawing a card and placing it into his hand. He now had six cards in his current hand. "Ride the Vanguard! Connecting Joint Root Seeker, Hasbasado!" He called out placing the card on top of File. Now the brunet had five cards in his hand. The Grade 1 Royal Paladin unit that had 7000 power appeared in File's place on Cray. "File moves due to his skill." He moved File over to the bottom rearguard circle closest to his Damage Zone. "Turn End."

"Draw," Emi said drawing a card and placing it into her hand. She now had six cards in her current hand. "I pretty ride PR ISM-Image, Clear!" She called out placing the card on top of Coro. She now had five cards in her hand. The Grade 1 Bermuda Triangle unit that had 7000 power appeared in Coro's place on Cray. "Coro moves due to her skill." She moved Coro to the rearguard circle below her Vanguard.

"Pretty ride?" Miwa and Kamui asked looking confused.

"Don't ask," Naoki said.

Kamui smiled. "As expected, even her rides are as cute as ever! Go Emi-san! Beat Kai!" He yelled.

"Careful Kamui or Misaki-senpai will hit you on the head like she did to me," Naoki cautioned.

Kamui closed his mouth immediately looking frightened. "Y-You are serious, Ishida?"

"Ishida-_san_!" Naoki said. "Yes, I'm serious."

Kamui gulped looking frightened glanced over at Misaki. Misaki glared at him. "I'm sorry!" He cried out immediately covering his mouth with his hands after saying the apology.

Miwa sweat dropped thinking that it definitely won't get boring with these people around while they were searching for Aichi.

"Call! PR ISM-Romance, Mercure!" Emi called out making the others turn their attention back to the fight. She placed the card in the top rearguard circle to the left of her Vanguard. Now the young girl had four cards in her hand. "Mercure attacks Hasbasado! Her skill activates. When Mercure attacks, if I have a Vanguard with 'PR ISM' in its name, she gets +3000 power!" The young girl rested her unit after announcing her attack. The Grade 1 mermaid that appeared in Cray next to Clear originally having 7000 power now had 10000 power. Mercure attacked Hasbasado hitting him with her tail fin.

"Check the Damage Trigger," Kai said flipping the top card of his deck revealing another copy of Hasbasado which he placed into the Damage Zone.

"Clear attacks with a boost from Coro!" Emi called out resting both cards. The mermaid gained +5000 power due to Coro's boost bringing her power up to 12000.

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger Check!" Emi flipped the top card of her deck revealing PR ISM-Smile, Ligurian. She added the card to her hand as Clear hit Hasbasado on Cray with her tail fin. She now had five cards in her hand.

"Check the Damage Trigger," Kai said flipping the top card of his deck once more. This time revealing Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon. He placed that card into the Damage Zone next to his other card making his current damage 2.

Naoki winced. "Man, that's gotta hurt! One of his important cards went into the Damage Zone."

"That is a bad thing right?" Kamui asked confused.

"Of course. Sing Saver is one of his cards that can perform Legion together with Blaster Blade. While I'm sure Kai still has Wingal in his hand or his deck, losing Sing Saver is a huge deal emotionally," Naoki explained.

"I see," Kamui said smiling as he understood what was going on now. "Hey, where can I get those 'Leagion' cards?"

"Legion!" Misaki corrected.

"Eh? That's what I said, right? Legion?" Kamui asked confused.

"Sure."

"Where can I get those Legion cards?" Kamui asked again.

"In the booster packs or if somebody gives them to you, I guess. Like normal," Miwa answered.

Kamui crossed his arms looking unhappy. "It isn't fair that only Kai and Ishida have Legion right now. I want them now!"

"Ishida-_san_! Remember the 'san', Kamui!" Naoki said.

"Well, you aren't alone in that regard. I want Legion cards as well. But we're going to have to wait until they come out for our clans," Miwa said getting their attention. Misaki nodded wanting Legion cards for her clan as well.

"Fine! I guess I have to," Kamui said uncrossing his arms looking irritated.

"You aren't remembering anything?" Kai asked the young girl in front of him making the others turn their attention back to the fight.

Emi frowned. "Remembering anything?"

"About your brother and our mate, Sendou Aichi."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't have a brother," Emi said still frowning.

"Yes you do. Aichi is your brother. You've just forgotten him."

"If I had a brother, I wouldn't forget about him!" Emi said looking upset.

"Emi-san…" Kamui said looking at his goddess sadly.

"Normally, yes," Kai said.

Emi's brow furrowed not understanding what Kai was saying. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the shop tournament poster that she helped put up on the wall. This fight would be good preparation for the tournament.

"_Emi?!" Aichi said shocked. His eyes were wide and he was dressed in his white double sleeved shirt. Misaki was by his side looking surprised as well._

"_I-I'm not Emi! I am Princess Maiden," Emi said closing her eyes trying to keep up the act currently dressed in a princess maiden like outfit._

"_P-Princess?!" Aichi said eyes wide and looking shocked still._

"_Just go with it!" Emi looked away uncomfortable unable to keep up the act anymore. She closed her eyes and tilted her head away from the others no longer looking uncomfortable. "I wanted to fight, too!" She huffed._

Emi blinked returning to the present. What was that just now? She frowned holding a hand up to her head. Was that a memory of hers? Why couldn't she remember? Her eyes narrowed as she remembered that she couldn't see the face of the person she was talking to or remember his name and wondered why.

"Is something wrong?" Kai's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

The young girl let her hand drop back to her side and looked up at him. "N-No. Nothing is wrong."

Kai's eyes narrowed as if he didn't buy that but said nothing.

"What was that just now? Is Emi-san alright?" Kamui asked worried.

"She's fine. She probably remembered a memory with Aichi in them. It happened to all of us," Naoki said. He frowned. "Except for Kai, of course."

"You mean Kai remembered Aichi-oniisan before any of you?" Kamui asked confused.

"Well, Kai helped us get our memories of Aichi back. I think Kai never forgot about Aichi in the first place. I wonder why he didn't forget though," Miwa said frowning. Misaki nodded to what Miwa said silently wondering that as well.

"My turn. Draw," Kai said drawing a card from his deck with his free hand and adding it to his current hand of cards making the total number of cards in his hand six. "Sendou Emi. You may have forgotten about Aichi but this card— "He picked out a card with his free hand showing the back of it to Emi. "—will help bring those memories back." His eyes narrowed once more.

Emi tilted her head confused on what Kai was talking about and what card it was.

The people watching the fight straightened up with anticipation knowing the card that Kai was about to play and the words he would say.

"Stand up, my avatar! The true friend within my soul…my mate! Ride the Vanguard! Blaster Blade Seeker!" Kai played the card on top of Hasbasado, the Grade 2 Blaster Blade taking the other unit's place on Cray. The brunet now had five cards in his hand.

Emi blinked at the card that Kai played. "Blaster Blade…?"

"_Stand up, my avatar! Ride! Blaster Blade!" Aichi said determinedly. He wore a short green jacket with a red sweater under it. He also had blue pants and blue shoes on._

Emi winced bringing her hand up to her head once more. Why couldn't she remember that blue haired boy's face or name? More importantly, that boy had Blaster Blade. "Blaster Blade…"

"You remembered something huh?" Kai's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Let's continue. Call!" He threw a card down on the top rearguard space closest to his deck. He also threw a card down on the bottom rearguard space below his Vanguard. He now had three cards in his hand. "Chaos Blade Seeker, Pelham attacks your Vanguard!" He moved the card to its rest position. Pelham appeared on Cray, the Grade 2 Royal Paladin with 9000 power moving to attack with its sword.

"Damage Trigger Check!" Emi declared choosing not to guard the attack. On Cray Pelham hit the mermaid Vanguard with its sword making the mermaid in the water cry out in pain. Emi flipped the top card of her deck revealing another copy of Ligurian which she then placed into her Damage Zone with her free hand.

"Now it is Blaster Blade's turn. Blaster Blade Seeker attacks Clear with a boost from Seeker, Rune Eagle!" Kai called out resting both cards. Blaster Blade who originally had 9000 power now had 15000 power due to the boost.

"No guard."

"Check," Kai flipped the top card of his deck. The card that got flipped over started shining. "Got a Critical Trigger. I add +5000 power and Critical +1 to Blaster Blade." He added the card to his hand now having four cards in his hand. On Cray, Blaster Blade slashed the mermaid Vanguard with his sword making the mermaid cry out once more.

"Damage Trigger Check!" Emi said flipping the top card of her deck revealing another copy of Clear which she then placed into her Damage Zone. "Second," She flipped the top card of her deck once more revealing PR ISM-Image, Vert which she then placed into her Damage Zone.

"Thanks to that Critical Trigger, Emi-san now has 3 Damage while Kai is still at 2 Damage. You can do it, Emi-san!" Kamui said.

Emi glanced over to Kamui. "Un! Thank you…..um…" She trailed off as she realized she didn't know the spiky haired boy's name.

"Yes! K-K-Katsuragi Kamui!" Kamui stuttered nervously his cheeks a red hue.

"Thank you, Kamui-kun! I'll do my best!" Emi smiled at him.

"E-Emi-san…Emi-san smiled at me!" Kamui's face turned red as he started freaking out. Misaki glared at him as the younger boy started getting louder with each minute. Kamui stopped talking and hurriedly covered his mouth with both hands looking frightened.

"What? Kamui has a cru-mmph-"Naoki was cut off as Kamui hurriedly covered his mouth with both hands. Naoki made muffled sounds glaring at Kamui.

"Shh! Don't say that out loud! She might hear you. Stupid Ishida," Kamui said reluctantly letting go.

Naoki glared at Kamui. "I'm not stupid! And it is Ishida-_san_."

"Yeah, yeah."

Naoki's eye twitched as he raised a fist angrily. "This brat…!"

Misaki glared at the two boys once more making them cover their mouths looking scared and chastised. Miwa sweat dropped once more at the ruckus that was going on near him.

"Stand and Draw," Emi said standing her cards that attacked and drawing a card from her deck. She now had six cards in her hand. "I lovely ride PR ISM-Smile, Ligurian!" She called out placing the card on top of Clear. She now had five cards in her hand as the Grade 2 Ligurian took Clear's place on Cray.

"Lovely ride?" Kamui and Miwa asked confused.

"Don't ask," Naoki said.

"Lovely ride is right! Emi-san is so lovely!" Kamui said getting a dreamy look on his face cheeks red once more.

"Call! PR ISM-Promise, Lumiere!" Emi called out placing the card in the top rearguard circle to the right of her Vanguard. She now had four cards in her hand. "Lumiere attacks Blaster Blade! Her skill activates! When I have a Vanguard with PR ISM in its name, she gets +3000 power!" She rested her card as she announced her attack. The Grade 2 mermaid that had 9000 power gaining 3000 power due to her skill gathered her water power to shoot at the enemy.

"Check the Damage Trigger," Kai declared choosing not to guard. He flipped over the top card of his deck revealing another copy of Seeker, Rune Eagle which he then placed into his Damage Zone. On Cray, Lumiere shot her water power at Blaster Blade causing him to cry out in pain. Kai now had 3 Damage.

"Ligurian attacks Blaster Blade with a boost from Coro!" Emi called out resting both cards. Ligurian who originally had 10000 power now had 15000 power due to Coro's boost. The mermaid prepared herself to jump out of the water to attack.

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger Check!" Emi flipped the top card of her deck revealing PR ISM-Image, Vert which she added to her hand making her have five cards in her hand. The mermaid on Cray jumped out of the water slapping Blaster Blade in the face with her tail fin. She jumped back into the water and returned to her place winking at the Royal Paladin unit.

"Check the Damage Trigger," Kai said flipping the top card of his deck revealing Seeker, Sacred Wingal which he then placed into his Damage Zone making his total Damage 4 now.

"Mercure attacks Blaster Blade Seeker! Her skill activates giving her +3000 power!" The young girl rested the card. Once again, the mermaid originally having 7000 power now had 10000 power to attack with.

"Guard," Kai said taking a card out of his hand and showing the front of it to Emi. The card was another copy of Hasbasado and since it was a Grade 1 having a defense power of 5000, the attack didn't go through. The brunet placed the card into his Drop Zone now having three cards in his hand.

"Turn end," Emi said frowning.

"Stand and Draw," Kai said standing his cards and drawing a card from his deck. He now had four cards in his hand. "Ride the Vanguard! Seeker, Sacred Wingal!" He threw the card on top of Blaster Blade, the Grade 3 dog taking the warrior's place on Cray. Now Kai had three cards in his hand.

"Wingal…?" Emi said confused looking down at the card.

"Do you remember it?"

"No…At least, I don't think so," Emi said. She winced holding a hand up to her head as another memory rose to her mind.

"_Cute~ It is a dog!" Emi exclaimed holding a Wingal card while smiling. She was dressed in a pink long sleeved shirt that had an orange ribbon near the top of the shirt, a dark blue skirt, white socks and slippers on her feet._

"_That is right. His name is Wingal, Emi," Aichi said smiling. He was dressed in a short green jacket with a red sweater under it. He also wore blue pants, white socks and slippers since they were at home in the living room kneeling in front of the table. The blue haired boy had his deck out as well as other cards that he owned spread out on the table._

"_Oh, that is right," Emi said sheepishly. "You fight with Wingal, Aichi?"_

"_Of course. Wingal is one of my precious comrades after all," Aichi replied._

_Emi read Wingal's skill to herself. "I see! Wingal can help boost your Blaster Blade by a lot!" She exclaimed._

"_That is right."_

"_Wingal is cute but I don't know if I want to play with him. I think I'll stick with my mixed deck for now," Emi said setting down Wingal's card on the table._

"_That is fine, Emi. Play with whatever clan you want to," Aichi said still smiling. His eyes widened as he remembered something. "That is right. I heard a booster pack full of Bermuda Triangle cards is going to come out with new cards soon. They are cute right? Maybe you can build a deck of them with those new cards."_

"_Really? Maybe I'll do that! Thank you, Aichi! I can't wait till those new cards come out!" Emi said cheerfully._

"_You don't need to thank me, Emi," Aichi replied a cheerful smile on his face as well._

"Wingal…" Emi murmured. Her memory had Wingal in it. The Wingal in her memory was a different one than the one Kai was using. She also saw that blue haired boy again. "I know his name. But I can't recall it! Why?"

"Call! Seeker of the Right Path, Gangalen! Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod!" Kai called out placing Gangalen on the bottom rearguard space below Pelham and Valrod on the top rearguard space closest to his Damage Zone above File. Now Kai only had one card in his hand. "Pelham attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Gangalen! Pelham's skill activates! Soul Blast! Pelham gains +1000 power till this turn is over," Kai said resting both cards, taking out Blaster Blade Seeker from the Soul and after showing it to Emi placed it into the Drop Zone. Pelham on Cray originally having 9000 power gained 1000 power due to its skill then gained 7000 more due to Gangalen's boost.

"Guard! PR ISM-Miracle, Canary," Emi said taking a card out of her hand and showing the front of it to Kai. Since it was a Critical Trigger unit with 10000 defense power, her Vanguard Ligurian now had 20000 power. The attack didn't go through. The young girl placed the Grade 0 unit into the Drop Zone now having four cards in her hand.

"Next! Wingal attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Seeker, Rune Eagle! Wingal's skill activates! When he attacks a Vanguard, he gets +2000 power till this battle is over," The brunet rested both units. Wingal on Cray originally having 11000 power gained 2000 due to its skill then gained 6000 more due to Rune Eagle's boost.

"19000 power…" Emi said. She glanced at her current Damage which was 3 then looked at the cards she had in her hand. "No guard."

"Twin Drive! First Check!" Kai called out flipping the top card of his deck revealing Vladgal Seeker. He added the card to his hand now having two cards in his hand. "Second Check!" He flipped the top card once more the card shining. "I got a Heal Trigger. I give the power to Valrod, and heal one damage." He grabbed the Wingal that was in his Damage Zone and placed it in the Drop Zone. The brunet now had three cards in his hand and 3 Damage in his Damage Zone. On Cray Wingal attacked the mermaid hitting her with his sword.

"Damage Trigger Check!" Emi called out flipping the top card of her deck revealing PR ISM-Image, Rosa which she then placed into her Damage Zone making her have 4 Damage now.

"Oh no! Kai turned the tables with that attack! Emi-san, you can do it!" Kamui said with tears coming out of his eyes dramatically.

"Why is he crying?" Naoki asked the others.

"I don't know," Miwa said shrugging. Misaki just shook her head used to Kamui's antics.

"Valrod attacks your Vanguard with a boost from File!" Kai said resting both units. Valrod on Cray originally having 10000 power now having 15000 power due to the Trigger had 20000 power due to File's boost. He started to move preparing to hit the main mermaid with his lance.

"Not so fast! Guard!" Emi placed a card in the Guardian Circle. The unit was another copy of PR ISM-Miracle, Canary. She placed another card in the Guardian Circle. The unit was Mermaid Idol, Sedna. Both cards had a combined defense power of 15000. Ligurian now had 25000 power so the attack didn't go through. Valrod stopped moving disappointed he couldn't hit the enemy. The young girl now had two cards in her hand.

"Turn end."

Emi moved the two cards she used to guard with to the Drop Zone. "I stand and draw," She said standing her cards and drawing a card from her deck. "Twinkle! Sparkling splash! I super-cute ride PR ISM-Image, Vert!" She placed the card on top of her current Vanguard, Vert appearing on Cray in Ligurian's place.

"Super-cute ride?" Kamui and Miwa asked confused.

"I said, don't ask," Naoki said.

"Vert's skill! Since I have four or more rearguards, she gets +2000 power! I move Mercure. Call! PR ISM-Image, Rosa!" Emi moved Mercure to the bottom rearguard space and placed Rosa in the top rearguard space. Now Emi had only one card in her hand. "Rosa attacks Wingal with a boost from Mercure! Rosa's skill! When the Vanguard has a Limit Break ability, she gets +3000 power!" Emi called out resting both units. Rosa who originally had 8000 power now having 11000 power due to her skill attacked with Mercure giving her 7000 more power.

"Guard!" Kai picked out a card showing the Heal Trigger that he had gotten from the previous Drive Check. Wingal had 11000 power plus the 10000 defense power from the Trigger unit so the attack didn't go through. He placed the Heal Trigger into the Drop Zone now having two cards in his hand.

Emi frowned as her attack didn't go through. "Vert attacks Wingal with a boost from Coro!" She rested both units. Vert who originally had 11000 power now having 13000 due to her skill attacked with Coro giving her 5000 more power.

"No guard."

"Twin Drive! First Check!" Emi called out flipping the top card of her deck revealing PR ISM-Promise, Labrador. She added the card to her hand now having two cards in her hand. "Second Check!" She flipped the top card once more the card shining. "I got a Draw Trigger. I give the power to Lumiere, and then draw." She drew another card adding it to her hand. She now had four cards in her hand.

Kai flipped the top card of his deck revealing another copy of Vladgal Seeker which he then placed into his Damage Zone. He now had 4 Damage.

"Lumiere attacks Wingal! Her skill activates! +3000 power." Emi rested the unit. Lumiere who had originally 9000 power now having 14000 power due to the Trigger had 17000 power thanks to her skill. She gathered her water power about to attack the Royal Paladin unit.

"Guard!" Kai threw down the Critical Trigger unit he had gotten earlier into the Guardian Circle. He now had one card in his hand. Wingal had 11000 power plus the 10000 defense power from the Trigger unit so the attack didn't go through. Lumiere shot her water power at Kai's guard making the guard disappear, the water unable to touch the dog as the guard did its duty of protecting the dog.

"Turn end."

"I stand and draw," Kai said standing his units and drawing a card from his deck. He now had two cards in his hand. He closed his eyes. "One ray of light extending out into the despair of oblivion…The light of courage that connects me and my mate in the darkness! Seek the mate!" He called out opening his eyes. Four cards from his Drop Zone returned to his deck. Then a card flew out of the brunet's deck towards him, the brunet catching the card as if it happened all the time to him. "Line up, avatar of my soul. Legion!" He called out loudly placing Blaster Blade next to Wingal in the Vanguard circle. Blaster Blade appeared next to Wingal on Cray.

"Legion…?" Emi said confused. She had never heard of that before. She glanced over at Blaster Blade feeling another memory rising to her mind at the sight of it.

"_Aichi!" Emi called out walking into their living room. She was wearing her Miyaji Middle School uniform, white socks and slippers on her feet._

_Aichi glanced up about to take a bite of chocolate pudding. He was wearing his Miyaji High School uniform, white socks and slippers on his feet. "What is it, Emi?"_

_Emi forgot what she walked into the room for as she noticed the pudding in her brother's hands. "Ah! Is that the last one?" She asked looking disappointed._

"_E-Eh? Um, well…"Aichi trailed off unable to finish._

_Emi knew the answer. She bowed her head looking upset. She heard footsteps come closer towards her and raised her head to see her brother in front of her with his warm smile on his face. "Aichi?" She asked confused._

"_Here Emi. I'll give it to you," The blue haired boy said offering the pudding cup and metal spoon. The pudding was opened but looked untouched. It seemed Aichi was about to take the first bite when Emi stopped him._

_The young girl's eyes widened. "Eh? I couldn't do that to you Aichi."_

"_I don't mind. Here," He offered the pudding and spoon once more gesturing for her to take it._

_Emi's face lit up with happiness. "Thank you, Aichi!" She grabbed the pudding and spoon and flashed a happy smile at him._

_His warm smile didn't leave his face as he looked at her. "You're welcome. So, why were you looking for me?"_

_Her eyes widened as she remembered why she had entered the room for. "That is right," She said sheepishly. "Aichi."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I just constructed a new deck of Bermuda Triangle units. Can you help me test play it?"_

"_Of course! We can play whenever you are ready."_

"_Thank you Aichi! I'm ready now!" Emi said getting out her deck case from her pocket._

_He laughed softly at her excitement. He was excited to see her new deck in action as well. "Alright. Let's play then!" Aichi ran up to his room to grab a card mat as Emi walked over and kneeled down in front of the table. "I'm back." He walked over kneeling down across from Emi and set the card mat down on the table._

_Emi set aside the pudding and spoon so it wouldn't damage the cards and took out her deck from its case. She placed her Grade 0 unit face down on the Vanguard circle then started shuffling her deck._

_Aichi did the same and when they were finished, they both drew 5 cards from their deck. They played Rock Paper Scissors to determine who went first. Emi pouted as her scissors got crushed by her brother's rock. "How is your hand?" Aichi asked._

"_I'm fine. You?"_

"_I'm fine as well. Picture it!" Aichi said making them both imagine Cray._

_Both players held their hand in one hand as the other went to their face down card. "Stand up, Vanguard!" They said in unison flipping their cards face up._

Emi blinked returning to the present. Her eyes widened as remembered the blue haired boy's name and face. She bowed her head as her body began to shake. "A-Aichi."

Everyone else who was watching the young girl was surprised at hearing that name come from her mouth.

"You remembered?" Kai asked his eyes widening a little bit.

"Y-Yes! I remember Aichi," Emi said lifting up her head to look at Kai. Tears were falling from her eyes and she had an upset look on her face. "I-I can't believe I forgot about him!"

"The important thing is that you remember him now. It is okay," Kai said with a gentle smile on his face. His voice was also gentle as he talked to the crying girl.

Emi nodded tearfully. She closed her eyes letting the tears fall making small sounds as she continued to cry.

Misaki stepped forward before Kamui could and put her hand on top of Emi's head gently stroking the top of it. She also had a gentle smile on her face.

Kamui, Miwa and Naoki watched Emi cry with a look of sympathy on their faces understanding her feelings.

A few minutes later, Emi sniffed and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. She smiled surprising the others. "Thank you, Misaki-san. I'm fine now."

Misaki hesitated making sure the young girl was alright. Emi smiled at her making Misaki nod, drop her hand and step away respectfully.

Emi looked at Kai. "Kai-san. What happened to Aichi? Why did I forget about him?"

"I don't know what happened to him or why you forgot. Due to a guy confronting Ishida, we know they want us to forget about Aichi for some reason. That is all we know. All of the members here remember Aichi. Only us," Kai explained. His last couple of words was full of unhappiness. They agreed silently that their fight was put on hold for another time.

Emi tilted her head. Was it only her imagination or did she hear longing in Kai's words as well? "I see. You are going to find Aichi, right?"

"Yeah. I'll definitely find him!"

"I want to help too!" Emi said. The others weren't surprised to hear that. They had actually been expecting that.

The others glanced at each other wondering what they should tell the young girl.

"Okay," Kai said after a few minutes making the others look at him surprised. "You can help."

"Just hold on a minute, Kai! It might be dangerous searching for him. We can't involve Emi-chan in something like that!" Miwa said concerned. Naoki, Misaki and Kamui nodded the latter reluctantly.

The young girl pouted. "I'll be fine! I want to search for Aichi as well."

"But-"

"It will be fine, Miwa," Kai said making the two of them look at him. "Just be careful and don't worry your mother. She still doesn't remember right?"

Emi nodded a sad look on her face. She quickly perked up remembering Kai's words. "You mean I can help? It is okay?"

"Yeah. It is fine."

"Alright! Thank you very much, Kai-san! I promise I'll be careful!" Emi said smiling. She bowed to Kai gratefully.

The others looked conflicted at the thought of Emi joining them as they traded anxious looks between themselves.

_Another mate joined us. Wait for me, Aichi. I'll definitely find you! _Kai thought looking at the Blaster Blade card. "Aichi."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Sendou Aichi jolted awake on his throne hearing something. He looked around trying to find the source while still sitting. He was wearing a long black open coat with the collar popped up. The collar had a red lining near the top and there were red lines going down on each shoulder. Connecting the red line to his collar on each shoulder was a long red stripe. Something beige was attached to each shoulder hanging off the coat. There were two white triangles with red lines on the outside of them on each side of his front. The white triangles each had a red circular shaped button on them. There were two red lines circling around each wrist area as well. The inside of the coat was red. He also wore a buttoned up white long sleeve dress shirt untucked under the coat, a red belt, gray pants and white boots that went up to his knees.

"Aichi-sama, is there something wrong?"

Aichi jumped at the voice that came from his left. He looked over to see a blue haired boy that had an ahoge similar to his own wearing a white long sleeve jacket that had long black stripes connecting to the collar on each shoulder. The collar was black, had a red lining on the outside edge and a yellow circular shaped button on each side of the collar. His jacket had one red line going down the front starting from each of the black stripes on the shoulders going all the way down to the end of his jacket. His jacket also had a red rectangular shaped patch on one side starting from the black stripe on his shoulder stopping a quarter of the way down his jacket. The patch also had three yellow circular shaped buttons on it. The boy was also wearing a black long sleeve shirt under the jacket (although only the cuff could be seen as the white jacket was buttoned up), white pants and black boots that went up almost to his knees. "G-Gaillard-san. You surprised me!"

"I'm sorry Aichi-sama. Is there something wrong?" Gaillard asked kneeling before Aichi.

"Please stop adding 'sama' onto my name. I'm not that much different from you guys. Besides, I want to be your friend."

"I respectfully disagree. You are our precious ruler who we will keep safe from everybody who tries to hurt or find you. We can't be friends. You are my king, Aichi-sama. Now is there something wrong? I was worried when you jolted awake all of a sudden," Gaillard said looking at the ground out of respect.

Aichi sighed as the other boy continued adding 'sama' onto his name. He really wished the Knights didn't do that. Every time he asked them not to do it, they refused saying that he was their king and that they had to respect him. He also wished they wouldn't bow to him and kneel before him. He wished he could just be friends with all of the Knights. "Please don't hurt anybody who tries to find me. At least, promise me that," He said closing his eyes. He knew he couldn't stop the Knights when it came to somebody hurting him so he didn't bother asking a promise for that.

"I promise, Aichi-sama."

Aichi nodded not that Gaillard could see as the other boy was still looking at the ground. That was another thing they did. Since he was their king, they never looked at his eyes and always avoided them out of respect they said. He could feel Gaillard still waiting for an answer to his earlier question. "Nothing is wrong. I just thought I heard something."

"Was it my footsteps? I was making my rounds of the throne room when I noticed you jolted up."

"No. It wasn't your footsteps. It sounded like…"Aichi trailed off.

"Sounded like what Aichi-sama?"

"No, it is nothing. That is impossible. Sorry for worrying you. I'm fine," Aichi said conveying through his voice that there was no need to worry.

"I see. May I be dismissed, Aichi-sama? I still have other work to attend to."

"You know you don't have to ask to be dismissed," The boy sitting on the throne said. When Gaillard didn't move he said, "You are dismissed." He sighed inwardly hating having to say those words.

"Then, I'll take my leave now. Until next time, Aichi-sama," Gaillard said standing up. He bowed to Aichi still not looking at him then walked away.

Aichi sighed once he was sure Gaillard couldn't hear him. He didn't like being in this position but he had no choice. His thoughts went back to what jolted him awake. It was impossible seeing where he was currently. He couldn't hear people's voices on Earth. But then how did he hear it?

What jolted him awake was Kai's voice saying his name.

"Kai-kun."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author Notes: **I'm finished! I ended up throwing in the part with Aichi and Gaillard at the last minute. I hope it flowed alright with the rest of the story. If you have time, please review! I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
